


Third Christmas

by Iansthugmuffin



Series: Fluffy Future [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a gross amount of fluff, in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iansthugmuffin/pseuds/Iansthugmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mick, come on, wake up. It’s Christmas!” </p>
<p>Mickey rolled over away from Ian, a smile tugging at his lips. “Go back to sleep, Ian.” Tormenting him was just too easy sometimes. </p>
<p>Ian groaned. “Asshole. You know how much I love Christmas. Please get up?”</p>
<p>The whine in Ian’s voice was pathetic, and adorable, and Mickey really just wanted to sleep.</p>
<p>~ Just Gallavich Christmas fluff basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is, I kind of hate it but I'm posting it anyway so here you go.
> 
> Merry Christmas!!

 

The day had been kind of perfect.

It started incredibly early with Ian shaking Mickey awake.

 “Mick, come on, wake up. It’s Christmas!”

Mickey rolled over away from Ian, a smile tugging at his lips. “Go back to sleep, Ian.” Tormenting him was just too easy sometimes.

Ian groaned. “Asshole. You _know_ how much I love Christmas. Please get up?”

The whine in Ian’s voice was pathetic, and adorable, and Mickey really just wanted to sleep.

“Christ, fine. Just give me ten more minutes. Okay?”

Ian whined again, and Mickey couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh. His idiot was so dramatic.

“What kind of a difference is ten minutes going to make?”

Mickey snorted. “Please, ten minutes can make all the difference. You should know.”

Ian shoved at his shoulder, but he was laughing. “You’re the worst. Come on, _pleeeease_?”

Ian’s tone had changed now, he knew he was winning. What an asshole. “Oh for fuck’s sake, _fine_.”

He rolled back over only to be met with a bright smile. “Mornin’, Mick.”

Ian leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, he pulled back almost just as quick and shyly handed Mickey a small box with a red bow on it.

“Your present.”

Mickey blushed. “Oh.” He slowly unwrapped it and opened the lid on the box. Inside was a gold chain, just like the one he’d had all those years ago.

Ian laughed at the way his eyes lit up. “Well? Do you like it?”

Mickey laughed. “Fuck you.” He then turned to Ian and his face softened. “No, really, thanks.”

Ian shrugged. “It’s nothing. I missed you wearing it.” Mickey smirked and clasped it around his neck.

“Better?”

Ian latched his finger on it, pulling him in for another kiss. “Much.”

When they finally pulled apart to breathe, Mickey gently pushed Ian back and bent down over his side of the bed, his hand searching for Ian’s gift. His fingers finally wrapped around the rectangular object.

Blushing, he handed it over to Ian, before reaching next to him to light a smoke, desperately trying not to look as nervous as he was feeling.

All his worries instantly disappeared when he saw the look on Ian’s face as he slid off the rest of the paper. If Ian were a cartoon character, his eyes would be hearts right now.

Mickey looked down at what Ian was holding, a small smile forming on his lips. It was a picture of him and Ian curled up together, asleep on their couch. Mandy had taken it months ago and suggested Mickey give it to Ian as a present, assuring him that he’d love it. Turns out she was right, though he shouldn’t be surprised.

Ian stared for a few minutes longer before finally meeting Mickey’s eyes and speaking, his voice soft. “This is perfect, thank you.”

Mickey shrugged. “It was Mandy’s idea, I just got a frame and wrapped it.”

Ian shook his head. “No, it was still from you, so I love it.”

Mickey shrugged again and Ian rolled his eyes before pulling Mickey to him and lying them both down, with Mickey’s head on his chest. He held up the picture again and laughed.

“See, I told you that you drool.”

“Oh, fuck you, I do not. And what happened to getting up?”

Ian shrugged, squeezing Mickey closer to him. “I guess we can stay here for a little while longer.”

Mickey hummed, feeling happy to just be here, with Ian.

*

They had to be at the Gallagher house by twelve for lunch, and they barely made it on time. The trek from their apartment to the subway was a bit of a long one, and they might have stayed in bed for a bit longer than originally planned.

But they made it. And Mickey braced himself as Ian pushed the door of the house open.

“Merry Christmas!” He shouted, _right_ in Mickey’s ear.

“Fuck. Could you be any louder?”

Ian looked at him and smirked. “Only for you.”

Mickey flipped him off and Ian’s smirk turned into a full blown smile. “ _Exactly_.”

Mickey groaned. He was _actually_ in love with an idiot.

“Just go hug and shit or whatever the fuck you do, I’ll be over here.” He ignored Ian’s pout as he plopped down onto the couch. Watching as his boyfriend made his way over to his siblings, a giant smile on his face. Mickey couldn’t help but smile too.

*

Lunch was nice. It was loud and chaotic. But it was nice. About halfway through, Ian hesitantly pressed his foot against Mickey’s. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, because, really? Mickey twined his lower right leg with Ian’s left.

He didn’t have to even look to know that Ian was smiling like an idiot. He was kind of terrible at hiding things, and Mickey kind of loved it.

*

Presents were, well, awkward. But that’s usually how it goes. Ian and Mickey both had a steady income now, so they were able to get everyone things they were happy with. Or _seemed_ happy with anyway.

Mickey received mostly just socks. A lot of socks. Fiona shot him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Mickey. We just don’t really know what you like. And socks are always good to have.”

Lip scoffed from across the room. “Sure we do, it’s just that Ian’s the only one who can give it to him.”

Mickey flipped him off and Ian’s cheeks flushed. He didn’t _really_ care though, they had all accepted him. So he accepted them.

Once everyone’s presents were opened they went back into the kitchen, probably looking for more cookies to eat.

Ian and Mickey, however, stayed seated on the couch. Ian had his hand on Mickey’s knee, his thumb absentmindedly rubbing circles on it. Mickey had his head resting on his boyfriend’s shoulder. He was about to fall asleep, when Kevin and Veronica came bursting through the door singing loudly.

“We wish you a merry fucking Christmas, assholes!”

Mickey groaned and Ian chuckled, placing a kiss on his head.

*

That evening, after they had finally managed to escape the Gallagher household and go back home, Mandy showed up at their door. She had a bag of takeout in one hand, and a bag of presents in the other.

“Well, are you douchebags going to let me in or not?”

Ian laughed and yanked Mandy in for a hug, Mickey smiled and wrapped his arms around the both of them. He’s sure they looked ridiculous, but he didn’t care at all.

The three of them ended up sitting on the floor of their living room, eating and laughing. Until Mandy smacked Mickey lightly on the arm, an expectant look on her face.

“ _So_ , where’s my present?”

Ian and Mickey exchange small smiles, and Ian got up. “I’ll just go grab it.”

They were a bit nervous about whether or not Mandy would like what they had gotten her. It was stupid, really, but Ian suggested it and Mickey thought it was brilliant. But that was probably just _because_ _Ian_ suggested it. They’d combined their money to buy it, and it became obvious very quickly that Ian really wanted it to be special for Mandy.

Ian came out of their room a second later, a small box in his hand. He handed it to her. “Um… Here you go.”

Mandy grinned up at him then quickly untied the bow and opened the box. Inside was a gold chain, with a locket hanging from it. Mandy hesitantly opened it and laughed.  Inside were two pictures, one on each side. On the left was Mickey, flipping off the person taking the picture, and on the right was Ian, with a giant grin on his face.

“You got me a locket with your ugly faces in it?”

Ian blushed and opened his mouth to tell her why the pictures were there, but Mickey put a hand on his arm to stop him. He needed to tell her.

“They’re um… It’s… It’s so you can remember that you’ll always have us. You’ve, well, had a bad run with guys in your life, Mandy, and we just want you to have this to remember that we’re always here for you. We always love you.”

He knew he was blushing, but he couldn’t help it. That was one of the sappiest things he’d ever said in his life. Ian reached over and intertwined their fingers, he was looking at Mickey like he was the most wonderful person on the planet. He would never get used to that.

Mandy was looking down at the locket again, and when she finally looked back up she had tears in her eyes.

“Fuck. I love you assholes.” Ian let out a laugh and wrapped her up in a hug.

After a few moments Mandy shoved him away and wiped at her eyes, but she had a big smile on her face. “Alright, alright. Enough of that. You guys need your present.” She dug around in her bag before producing a red envelope and handing it to Mickey.

Mickey gingerly opened the envelope, to find a gift card to the really expensive Italian restaurant down the street. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he read the amount. Mandy didn’t have the kind of money coming in that he and Ian did, so a $175 gift card was a bit of a shock.

“Fuck, Mandy. This is way too much.”

Mandy shook her head. “No, it’s really not. “

Ian started to object too. “No, really. At least let us take you with us.”

Mandy laughed. “God, you really are idiots. This is so my brother can take you out on a date.” She then turned to Mickey and punched him in the arm.

“The fuck?”

“You better do it too, asshole! You’re going to take my best friend out on a proper date, maybe more than one if you don’t max out this card the first visit. It’s going to be romantic as fuck, and you’re both going to love it. And you’ll have me to thank.”

Mickey smiled at her, because it was kind of the perfect gift for them. “Alright, I will. I promise.”

Then Ian pointed to the bag next to her feet, still filled with presents. “Who’s all that for?”

Mandy shrugged. “Your siblings. I figured you could give them to them for me?”

“Yeah, sure. We’ll probably go back over there tomorrow.” Ian said with a smile. Mickey groaned, then they all started laughing.

*

It was a little after ten thirty when Mandy left, and Ian and Mickey were both exhausted. They were curled up on their bed, drinking hot chocolate and half paying attention to the Christmas movie that was playing on the TV.

Ian put his mug down on their bed side table and lay his head down on Mickey’s lap. “Today was really nice.”

Mickey nodded and stroked his fingers through Ian’s soft hair. “mmhmm.”

Ian grabbed Mickey’s hand and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss there. “ _You’re_ really nice too.”

Mickey looked down at him and snorted. “I think you’re talking about the wrong guy. I’m an asshole.”

Ian shrugged, his fingers playing with Mickey’s. “Maybe. But not to me.”

“You’re different.”

Ian sat back up at that, and surged forward, kissing Mickey gently. He barely pulled back, a soft smile on his lips. “Merry Christmas, Mick.”

Mickey reached up and brushed a strand of hair out his face, smiling back. “Merry Christmas.”

Ian let out a soft laugh. “You know, this is our third Christmas together? It’s hard to believe.”

Mickey leaned over and placed his head on Ian’s shoulder. “I know. We made it.”

They both knew what he was talking about, it didn’t need to be said. Ian tilted his head to rest on top of Mickey’s. “Well, did it live up to your expectations?”

Mickey twined their fingers together, just admiring the way they perfectly linked together.

“Of course it did.”

Ian stroked his thumb over the back of Mickey’s hand. “It did for me too.”

Of course it did. They were together, so of course it did.

**Author's Note:**

> ~[My Tumblr](http://iansthugmuffin.tumblr.com)


End file.
